


Snow Angels and Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy Christmas Eve story about Wendy and Bebe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels and Mistletoe

            Fifteen year-old Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens were walking home on the night of Christmas Eve. Snow was falling and there was already more than half a foot of said snow on the ground. Christmas lights and other assorted decorations were everywhere, the spirit of Christmas was more than alive in South Park. It was also extremely cold out, so the two of them were dressed exceptionally warm, with gloves and boots on, as well as their winter coats and Wendy wearing her usual beret.

         The two of them had been out doing some last-minute Christmas shopping together for their friends. In the small town of South Park, there were not many people out and about on Christmas Eve night, as most of them were in their homes with their families. Wendy and Bebe decided to sit down on a bench for a few minutes and take in the Christmas scenery that was around them. They sat down right in front of the massive Christmas tree at the town hall.

         “Isn’t it beautiful Bebe?” Wendy remarked looking at the star atop the tree, her eyes shining in its light.

         “Oh come on Wendy, aren’t you a little old to be fascinated by bright shiny lights?” Bebe laughed. The two of them were in quite a bubbly mood.

         “No way! I’ll never grow out of that, Christmas lights are amazing,” Wendy replied with a smile, “You know you love them too.”

         “Okay, yeah, you’re right,” Bebe conceded before changing the subject, “What’d you get Stan for Christmas?”

         “Oh, just a football,” Wendy said plainly. She knew it was a pretty uninspired gift, but at least it fit her boyfriend’s interests, “What did you get Clyde?”

         “I just got him a card with some money,” Bebe replied, an even more uninspired gift, “Hopefully the fact that I made the card myself makes up for the fact I didn’t really get him anything.” Both Wendy and Bebe showed a look of disinterest for a moment before Bebe broke the silence with a fun suggestion.

         “Let’s make snow angels together!” she exclaimed, lying down in the snow beneath a street light, “Come on Wendy, the snow won’t bite.”

         Wendy smiled and rolled her eyes but followed Bebe’s lead and started making a snow angel with her. As she stared up at the night sky, she could see snowflakes falling from its haunting glow, a few of them landing on her face. Eventually she stopped making her snow angel and decided to just lay there for a moment, breathing in the cool air as Bebe did the same.

         “Well,” Bebe said, pausing for a moment after that one word, “Now what?”

         “Let’s get up to look at these snow angels I guess,” Wendy replied, but as she tried to get up, she slipped in the snow and fell on top of Bebe.

         “Wendy, what the hell?” Bebe exclaimed laughing. Wendy giggled too, moving to get off Bebe, but felt compared to pause and stare into her friend’s eyes for a second. It was awkward, but both of them seemed to enjoy it. Wendy decided to get playful and pin Bebe’s arms to the ground.

         “I’ve got you now,” Wendy smiled, staring at Bebe’s face, her blonde hair strewn across the snow. Then Bebe noticed something.

         “Oh my god, Wendy, there’s mistletoe on the streetlight! The one above us!” Wendy turned her head to see what Bebe was referencing, confirming it to be true. The two of them burst out laughing wildly.

         “What, do you want me to _kiss you_ Bebe?” Wendy giggled at her sarcasm.

         “Yeah, might as well,” Bebe responded in kind, “We spend more time with each other than our boyfriends.” They laughed some more, but it quickly died down when they both realized how true it was.

         “It’s true,” Wendy frowned, “Stan and I have grown apart. I think he’d agree with me if I told him we should both, y’know, find someone else.”

         “Yeah, it’s the same with me and Clyde,” Bebe replied somberly, “But _who_ will we spend Christmas with?”

         “I don’t know,” Wendy blushed, even though her cheeks were already red from the cold.

         “Um, Wendy, did you by any chance… get me anything for Christmas?”

         Wendy frowned for a moment before she thought of the perfect gift.

         “This.” Wendy lowered her face to Bebe’s against the snow and the cold air and kissed her tenderly and deeply on the lips. They savored the feeling for a moment in peaceful silence.

         Wendy stood up and helped Bebe off the ground. She took Bebe’s hand in hers and pulled her in close for another kiss. They intertwined their hands together, walking close by each other’s sides and made their way home.

         “What about the presents we bought for our soon-to-be former boyfriends?” Bebe asked motioning to the shopping bags on the bench they were now walking away from with her head.

         “Leave them for the homeless,” Wendy replied nonchalantly, “I don’t care what happens with our soon-to-be former boyfriends. I just care that I’m with you.”

         Bebe blushed and kissed Wendy one more time and they walked home, hand-in-hand through the enchanting beauty of Christmas lights and falling snow.


End file.
